How They Should Have Ended
by TheSoulStealer
Summary: What happens when Harry and Hermione try to use the time turner to kill Tom Riddle, but end up changing the endings to various movies?
1. Saw

**_Before I start I have to say I am SO SO SOSOSOSOSOSO sorry for being inactive for awhile. I do have ideas for my other stories, I just am having a severe case of writer's block right now. I will do everything in my power to finish my other stories. I decided to write this to hold you guys off until I do update one of my stories. Expect an update within a week or two. Again, very sorry._**

**_Okay, I must explain that this chapter is very SUNSHINE LOLLIPOPS AND RAINBOWS. I am a sucker for happy endings, not to say that I don't love to original endings to Saw. This is basically everything I would want to see in one of the endings. Sorry for making you guys throw up rainbows. And this WILL tie in with the original plot of the story._**

Lawrence Gordon walked into the private room he had reserved for him and his friends. He had decided to host a celebration for them at a fancy restaurant in light of recent events. He quickly fixed his hastily put on bowtie before speaking.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some extra work to get done at the hospital."

"That's okay, Lawrence," John said, motioning to a chair across the table from him, between Amanda Young and David Tapp.

"I'm glad you were able to make it," Mark said, taking his arm from around Amanda and shaking his friend's hand.

"Nice to see you again, Lawrence," greeted Jill.

"Been awhile, hasn't it?" David gave Lawrence a hearty thump on the back as he sat down.

"Now that everybody is here, I have an announcement to make." Mark stood up and cleared his throat. "As you all know, Amanda and I have been dating for two years now and, well..." Mark got down on his knee. "Amanda, you are the most beautiful, smart, talented, brave, funny– and the list goes on– girl I know." Mark whipped out a small box and opened it, revealing a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Amanda, with tears in her eyes, nodded her head. "Yes!" She exclaimed, holding out her left hand. "I will marry you!"

Everybody at the table clapped their hands and cheered as Mark slipped the engagement ring around her finger. The two stood up and kissed, resulting in more cheering from their audience.

After the two lovebirds sat down, Jill raised her wine glass. "I'd like to propose a toast!" She announced. Everybody else raised their own wine glasses in response.

"To the newly engaged couple at the table. Here's to many years of happiness.

"To Detective David Tapp, who helped establish John's official position as the Gamemaker of the USA, creating a whole new law enforcement."

"And to John and Lawrence, for saving my life by manually removing the bullet Zep put in my chest," David chimed in.

"To Lawrence Gordon, for discovering a cure for John's cancer so that he may spend many happy years with our child!" Jill smiled widely. John turned to his wife.

"You're..."

"That's right John," Jill smiled. "I'm pregnant."

John gripped Jill's face in his hands, giving her a passionate kiss as choruses of "congratulations" filled the room.

"That's amazing! When did you find out?" John asked after he pulled away.

"Just last week, and it was hell keeping it from you," Jill admitted. "But I still have a few more things to say."

Everybody raised their glasses again.

"I would just like to thank everybody for being so supportive of me and John when we decided to get married again. And I have one more toast to make." Jill raised her glass as high as she could. "To Zep and Peter, who truly made this all possible by helping provide examples so that John could be given his official title."

"May they both rot in hell!" Mark exclaimed.

"Hear, hear!" David agreed. Then, simultaneously, they all drank from their glasses.

As the servers would walk into the room from then on out, they all noticed that the conversation would stop as soon as they stepped foot into the room. They tried to figure it out, but could never get close enough to hear more than a few broken sentences.

What they didn't know is that the people at the table knew that two of those servers were addicted to alcohol, sex, and drugs. What they also didn't know is that they were the targets for the next game...


	2. Frozen

_**This was actually and idea I got from Cinema Sins in their video "Everything Wrong With Frozen". Look it up on Youtube. NOW!**_

"Anna!"

Elsa rushed to her sister, her hand touching Anna's ice-cold skin. "Oh no, this is all my fault! The trolls said something about striking you in the heart. I didn't mean to, I really didn't!"

"Anna!" Came a voice. "Anna, where are you!"

"I'm up here!" Anna called. Then she turned to Elsa. "It's okay. It's not your fault. We'll find a way to fix this."

Kristoff came rushing into the room with Olaf right behind him. "Anna, are you okay?!"

"What happened to Anna?" Olaf asked.

"Anna, who's this?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, that's Olaf and Kristoff," Anna replied, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. She saw something in both of their eyes. The same look she saw in Hans' eyes, and the same look she knew was in her eyes when she and Hans met.

"I like the ice palace. Did you make it?" Kristoff asked, a dreamy tone in his voice.

"Yeah. It was nothing, really," Elsa replied, blushing. All thoughts off her sister's predicament fled from her thoughts.

"I love it."

Anna grabbed Olaf's small stick hand and lead him out of the room. "Come on Olaf. Let's give these two some privacy," Anna said, smiling.

"Why? Where are we going?" Olaf inquired. Suddenly, there was a commotion outside the castle.

"Outside." Anna tried to hide the worry in her voice. She let go of Olaf's hand and rushed out the door.

"Anna!" Hans tried to rush to his love, but was quickly stopped by the Duke of Weselton's guards.

"Release him!" Anna ordered. Her request was met with laughter.

"Run, Anna!" Hans pleaded.

"I'd listen to him, Anna," Olaf said. One of the guards pointed his crossbow at the small snowman and pulled the trigger, sending his snow body flying all over the place.

"Olaf!" Anna covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from tearing up as one of the guards pointed his crossbow at her.

"Step into the castle, your highness," he mocked, resulting in a snort of laughter from the other guard.

Anna and Hans grabbed each other's hands and stepped into the castle. Hans put his arm around Anna, trying to warm her cold body. "You won't get away with this!" He screamed.

"We already have."

* * *

"I love it."

"Th-thank you." Elsa stuttered. She put her hand in Kristoff's, marveling as they fit together perfectly. Kristoff put his free hand on her waist and she put hers on his shoulder. They danced around the beautiful ice floor to music only they could hear.

"I can't believe I got so mad at my sister for falling in love with a guy she just met," Elsa admitted, "when, after all..."

"Love at first sight does exist," Kristoff finished. He leaned in and kissed Elsa on the lips. She returned the kiss twice as fiercely as it was given. Something warm stirred up inside of her and she gasped.

"What is it?" Kristoff asked.

"I think my frozen heart is melting." Elsa gripped Kristoff tighter and smiled. "I like it."

Just as they were about to lean in for another kiss, the double doors that entered the room slammed open. The two separated immediately, their faces redder than a tomato.

"Sorry to inturrupt, your highness," came one of the guards jeering voices.

"Let them both go, now!" Elsa ordered after seeing Anna's and Han's predicament. Her magic sparkled in her hands. "You might want to stand back, Kristoff," she warned.

"Make one move and we'll shoot them!"

Elsa let her hands drop to her sides. "What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Come with us back to the castle.

"Don't do it, Elsa!" Anna pleaded.

"Don't do what? Oh, I'm sorry. Did you just say not to move?" Olaf wobbled to the middle of the ice floor. "Okay. I'll just stay here." He sat down with a small thud.

The guards looked at the snowman in confusion. Hadn't they killed him?

Elsa used this moment to her advantage. She blasted the crossbows out of the guards' hands and froze their senses, rendering them unconscious. "Thanks Olaf," Elsa said.

"Thanks for what?" Asked the confused snowman.

"Elsa, the kindom is in trouble!" Hans exclaimed.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"The Duke of Weselton took over the castle. He volunteered his men to go with me when I asked for someone to help me search for Anna, but then this happened." Hans wrapped his arms around Anna and turned to Elsa. "He wanted you both at the castle so he could unfreeze the kingdom and kill you both!" He turned to Anna. "Are you okay, my love?" He asked. "You're cold as ice."

"I'm f-f-fine," Anna shivered in Hans warm embrace.

"No you're not!" Hans gently lifted Anna's face up to his. "What happened to your hair?" He asked, brushing away a strand of snow white hair. Anna shrugged.

"I hit her in the heart with my powers," Elsa admitted, hanging her head.

"It wasn't her f-f-fault!" Anna leaned in closer to Hans, who she found was shivering. She tried to back away. "Don't touch me, Hans! You're turning blue!"

Hans pulled Anna closer. "I don't care, I'll hold you until you stop shivering."

After a few seconds, Anna stopped shivering. She was actually warm. The white strands in her hair slowly started to turn back to red.. "Hans, I think it's your love," Anna gasped.

"Love..." Elsa contemplated the word. "That's it!" She turned to Kristoff. "Love! That's how I can unfreeze the kingdom!" She rushed into Kristoff's arms. The two kissed. It was long and slow and beautiful. But most of all, it was warm.

A swirl of snow surrounded the five friends and, when it stopped, they found themselves back in Arendelle.

"You!" The Duke of Weselton shouted over the gasps of the crowd. "You froze the kingdom! Guards!"

As the duke spoke, the kingdom started to unfreeze and the warmth of summer returned.

Elsa smirked at the duke. "I think your services are no longer required. In fact, I believe that Arendelle will cut off all trade with Weasel Town."

"It's Weselton!" The duke screamed, his face turning red. Two guards came and dragged him away.

"I'm glad you're back, sis," Anna said.

"Me too." Elsa clapped her hands together, showering white confetti from the sky. "Let's have a celebration!"

"You mean...?"

Elsa laughed at her sister's wide gaze. "Yes. We're opening up the gates and never closing them again!"

**_Isn't that a much better ending to Frozen? No more stupid trolls...only one bad guy...no more stupid trolls...Elsa isn't as bipolar...no more stupid trolls..._**


	3. Harry Potter

p id="docs-internal-guid-60695a95-a6e1-050f-51a8-6166227d3524" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Hermione? What did Dumbledore mean?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Hermione didn't answer. She was too busy taking off a necklace with a clock at the end. She put the delicate chain around her and Harry's neck. "It's a time turner," she explained. "Witches and wizards can use it to travel through time." She was about to activate the magical item when Harry spoke./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Wait, why don't we just go back to a time before Tom Riddle became Voldemort and kill him?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Hermione contemplated Harry's idea. "It would be difficult, and we might even create some wormholes to other dimensions but, to hell with it. I stopped following the rules awhile ago."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"And away they went./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"emspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"To be continued./span/em/p 


	4. Mr Peabody and Sherman

"Where are we?" Harry asked. He and Hermione were standing in the middle of a table full of sketches and written ideas. At least a dozen people were sitting in chairs around the table, drinking alcohol. They were all drunk and didn't even notice the two people who just appeared on their table.

"And then!" One of the men shouted. "And then Sherman starts telling everybody that he's a dog and then someone shouts 'I am Spartacus!' and then the social security worker gets kidnapped by the Spartan General and then we show that really creepy doll thing one last time to give everybody the mindfuck of their lives!"

Everybody else agreed with whoops and hollers.

"I know what this is! These are the people who wrote the script for Peabody and Sherman!" Harry exclaimed.

"That was a terrible movie," Hermione said. "Let's kill them, quick!"

_Many Avada Kedavras later..._

Hermione wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. "Thank god we saved this world from one of the shittiest movies of all time! Now, come on! Let's continue our quest!"

_To be continued._


	5. Mark and Amanda Smut

_**This chapter is rated M**_

_**(Not really)**_

The next place Hermione and Harry ended up was a small bedroom. Various trinkets lined the shelves on the walls, and a high school girl was sitting at the desk in the right corner at the front of the room. She was bent over a computer and typing furiously. Harry and Hermione were just close enough to read what she was writing.

_"You're much more than a piece in John's game," Mark whispered, his lips almost touching Amanda's ear. He held Amanda's waist as he kissed her lips and slowly crept his hands up her shirt and under her bra._

_"I wish that you would be a piece in mine," Amanda said, leaning in for a passionate kiss._

_"I think that can be arranged." Mark started to help Amanda get out of her shirt._

"Ugh!" Harry screamed. He ran over to the girl and picked her up out of her chair, throwing her on to her small, twin-sized bed.

"What are you doing!" She screamed, struggling to get out of Harry's grasp as Hermione deleted the terrible smut story. "I swear to God! Every time I try to write Mark and Amanda smut stories, something like this happens! Last time, Samara crawled out of my laptop and ate the damn thing! FUCKING ATE IT!"

Harry let go of the girl and stood up. "Did you delete it?" He asked, turning to Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Every last one of them." She turned to the girl. "What's your name?"

"TheSoulStealer," the girl sniffed. "But most people call me Soul, or Stealer."

"Alright, Soul. Take this as a warning. I have a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you stop writing terrible smut now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you."

Before Soul could react, the two were gone. She walked over to her laptop and started a new story. She wrote the whole encounter down, finally finishing her short story with a single sentence.

_And this is exactly why I don't write Mark and Amanda smut._

_To be continued._

**_Do you know a good movie with a terrible ending, or a movie that never should've existed? THEN LEAVE A REVIEW WITH THE MOVIE AND WHY YOU THINK IT SUCKED AND IT MIGHT GET FEATURED IN THIS STORY! Also, let me know if you want to be the one destroying and/or changing the movie, and YOU could be featured in this story!_**


	6. The Ring

"What happens to the person we show this tape to?" The little boy asked. His mom didn't answer.

"Harry, we went to the wrong place again!"

The mother and son turned to the two people who just appeared in the room.

"Who are you?" The mother asked.

"No one." Hermione was just about to activate the time turner again when the woman stopped them.

"Hey, why don't you two come over to my house and rest? I'm sure you're tired from your travels. Where are you from? Maine?"

Harry and Hermione looked down at their strange attire. Not muggle clothing in the least.

"Uh, sure," Harry said.

"What's it like in Stephen King Country?" The little boy asked.

"Speaking of Stephen King..." Hermione pointed to the time turner as the four started to leave the room. Harry nodded.

"Definitely," he whispered.

* * *

"Comfortable?" The woman, who Harry and Hermione found out was named Rachel, asked.

"Yes, very." Hermione said, a warm cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Rachel put a tape into the VCR and pressed the play button.

_Roughly a few minutes later..._

Harry and Hermione stared at the screen in horror, wondering if the woman had lost her mind.

Then the phone rang.

"Harry, could you be a dear and answer that for me?"

Harry reluctantly picked up the phone. Before he even said anything, a raspy voice said "seven days".

"I think it's time for us to leave," Hermione said, taking out the time turner.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Let me explain."

Harry and Hermione reluctantly sat down and listened to Rachel's tale.

"Don't worry," Hermione assured after it was all over. "We'll go back and make sure this never happened in the first place."

"Well, now we have three things to do," Harry sighed. "Kill Voldemort, make sure Stephen King never writes It, and make sure Samara doesn't get thrown into a well."

"Before you go, come with me and we can make a copy, just in case."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They didn't want to show the tape to anyone, but if they couldn't save Samara in seven days, then they would need more time. And it wouldn't matter anyways. The tape wouldn't even exist when they were done.

"Okay," they both said simultaneously.

* * *

Armed with the tape and their magical time turner, Hermione and Harry set off again. This time, they were on a mission. Three missions, and they were about to get one more.

They ended up in a forest, and not any forest they knew. They came across a girl.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Lucedi Dio," the girl said in a thick German accent. "I noticed that you were using a magical item that allows you to travel through worlds. I need your help."

**This odd spectical right in front of your face is called a ****_chapter_****. For some odd reason, they are attracted by people leaving a ****_favorite_****, ****_following_**** their tribe, also known as a ****_story_****, and/or ****_pressing_****_the review button_**** and ****_leaving a review_****.**

**Next chapter: ****_Twilight_****, with ****_LucediDio_****. Thank you for your review!**


End file.
